Need
by wickedlylovely
Summary: Bella is attacked soon after the Cullen leave in N.M. She is saved from being killed by a mysterious, beautiful vampire. She lives peacefully with the "vegetarian" family for 74 years. Then something happens to shatter her peaceful world. ExB
1. Prologue

_I could feel his teeth sink deep into my arm. The scream ripped through me. I felt the venom flow into me. _

_As he fed from me, I thought back to a time not so long ago, a time when I was happy. I saw our meadow. Edward sparkling, so beautifully in the sunlight. _And so the lion fell in love with the lamb.

_So sudden that it jerked me from my memories, he stopped feeding. _

"_no, they are supposed to be gone."_

_He stood and left me lying alone in the floor of the empty house. I felt the burning pain sear through my arm. I reached up into the dark, trying to find my angel. But I knew he wasn't there. _

"_help me Edward. Make it stop. Please you did it before. Please help me. Make it stop."_

_I realized I wasn't alone. But it wasn't my attacker. It wasn't my angel either. _

_A kind face looked down at me. She was beautiful. Even through the blinding pain, I knew what she was. Maybe she would stop this. I had no reason to live forever. Edward didn't want me. All I wished for now was death. Death is easy, peaceful. Life was hard._

"_shh dear. It will stop soon. I will take you to my home. It will be ok. I will watch over you. I promise I won't let anything hurt you again"_


	2. Waiting

**A/N: This entire storied was inspired by the song "Need" by Hana Pestle. Much thanks. if you want to hear the song its on my myspace page, which is on the profile here. it's a great song so you should like…idk check it out =D**

* * *

I sat at the piano, mindlessly fiddling with the keys. Sometimes I really wished vampires could sleep. It get very boring.

I had this melody in my head, and wanted to play it. I knew I couldn't though. Some parts where to close to another the harmony of another, which always lead to a broken piano. Evelyn had to be getting tired of having to buy new pianos. Not that we had lack of money. It didn't help that William and Joseph had a bet on how long this one would last.

I sighed. They reminded me so much of…no stop don't go there. I shut the lid of the piano a little harder than I should have.

It had been seventy-four years and they still haunted me. I would never go a day with out something reminding me of _them_.

I heard Caitlyn upstairs. I would go talk to her. She always calmed me down. She was the only one here that knew everything about me. She knew why I played that haunted melody. The pain that really caused me to shatter every piano after I played it.

Caitlyn, of course knew I was coming. Just like _their _family, mine had a few "special talents" of our own. Caitlyn, she had the ability to know every thought and feeling you have ever had in you life, all with just a slight touch. It was the only reason she knew everything about _them_.

Evelyn, she could make you believe things. Anything she wanted. If you were both standing outside, she could make you fully believe that the sky was green. It was a terrifying gift. But all of our gifts were. Its what brought us together.

William could see where to find other vampires with strong gifts. It was how Evelyn had known where to find me.

Joseph, he could control they way you felt. Exactly like…stop! Why are my thoughts going to them so much today?

But my abilities, mine were more terrifying than everyone here. I had the ability to copy any other ability. All I needed was to experience the ability first hand and I was able to inherit it. I can also cause anyone to lose their ability temporarily. When I was upset, and Joseph tried to calm me, I just simply `snatched` the ability away from him. It annoyed them, but I really didn't want them to suffer with me.

"Hey now, whoever you are thinking about isn't here so please don't rip me apart"

I came out of my thoughts to see Caitlyn standing in front of me. I had to laugh at her. I never took anything out on my family, and she knew this. She also knew I did take it out on myself.

" come on Caitlyn you're going to be late for your first day of high school…again."

We both laughed at this. Caitlyn had been changed when she was only 16. She could hardly pass for that! Every new school we went to she started off as a freshman, something she loved but hated.

"Wait you said 'I' will be late. You're not coming?" the look she gave me was almost enough to make me change my mind. To put my bad mood and morbid thoughts away and join my siblings. Almost, but not quite enough.

"No. Something tells me that if I were to go today I would terrify some poor kid."

She looked at me for a moment and smiled. "Yea you are probably right. With the look you came up here with I was seriously wondering if I had done something."

Before I could say anything she was gone. She knew she was in the clear until she came home. I never ran at my full speed. Ever. It took me back to a time I would rather not remember.

I sighed and walked back down stairs to sit with Evelyn. I found her polishing the piano. She had been the one to teach me to play. Something I knew she had to regreat after the 30th or so I had broken.

"Hello dear. Come, sit. There is something I need to talk to you about."

Uh oh. Evelyn rarely used that tone. It was one she usually saved for Will and Josh.

I sat hesitantly beside the person I now considered my mother. I hadn't broken anything so I wasn't sure what I had done. So I sat and waited for her to continue.

"Will says he sees another clan of vampires here. And that they have some talents of their own. Now I wanted to talk to you about this because the last time we ran into another family like ours you seemed a bit uneasy. I know that whatever is in your past that haunts you was the reason for that, and I just wanted to give you a little warning this time."

I remembered that day. I had flipped out on a perfectly innocent family. I was just so sure they had been…

I stood up before I let my thoughts get the better of me. "You don't have anything thing to worry about. I will be good" I said with an apologetic smile.

I made my way up to my room. I lay on my bed and waited for the new family of vampire to come for a little visit


	3. The First Day

**Edward's POV**

Another school. No matter how many different schools we went to, no matter how many years went by, the only thing I ever saw was her. My Bella. It had been so long since she disappeared. But no matter how long, I know the pain will never go away. Because of me, her last few days of life had been miserable. I saw it in the minds of everyone in Forks. And her father, his was the hardest. He knew about the screaming. Every night she would scream. Until one night she didn't come home. Everyone said it was suicide. They never could find her body. I had gone to look her, so she would be able to rest, and I had found nothing. By the time Alice had gotten the vision of her funeral, it was to late. All of her scent had been washed away by the rain. Everyday I think about how her body was out there somewhere.

_He is thinking about her again, I can see it on his face. Poor child. He tried his best to keep her safe. He is in so much pain, I wish I could help him._

I felt horrible. My misery was hurting my family. Everyone I cared about was hurting because of me. All I ever did any more was harbor myself in my room, remembering. All I saw when I closed my eyes were her warm brown eyes. All I felt, no matter what I touched, was her soft skin. But if I ever looked in a mirror, I saw the monster that was responsible for her death.

_Edward, lets go. We have to go to school. If you don't come down, I will be forced to send Emmett up to drag you down._

I sighed. Alice was the only one who actually understood what I was feeling. She had lost her best friend.

I stood and made my way to the car. I didn't drive anymore. I didn't do much of anything, besides think of her.

When we got to the school, I smelled them. Another group of vampires. It was rare to come into another of our kind, let alone a whole group. I only hoped that they were like us in their feeding habits, although that would be a miracle. If a group of vampires was rare, a _vegetarian _group was even rarer.

"Alice, you didn't see them?" I looked over at my sister and saw her with a blank expression, something that happened only when she was searching for the feature.

She slowly shook her head.

_No. I can't see _them_. Every time I try I get a fuzzy blank. Like they don't exist. But I can smell them. Strongly. _

That was strange. Alice could usually see everyone. It was unnerving to know she couldn't see these new people. I sent my mind out to find anything. At first all I could find was the average teens thoughts. Then I found one.

_I don't see why she is still upset over that loser. He left 70 something years ago, and I swear at times she acts like it was yesterday. If I ever find that lowlife, I will beat him into…ow. Damn, I hate that. Stupid, emotion feeling vampire._

Found them. And one of them is not in a good mood. Great.

I told the others what I learned and we all agreed to go in search for them. It didn't take long to find them. This school made Forks High look huge.

When we came within sight of them, it looked as though they had been waiting for us. Two guys stood by the doorway of the school and when they saw us, they begin towards us.

"Hello, we are the Henley's. We will be staying here for a while. We were hoping that your hunting style was the same as our, and we can tell by your eyes that they are. We were also hoping we could stay in this town together. I see no reason for either of us to have any opposition, but I know some do, so we thought it best to invite you and the rest of your family to our home, so we can all get acquainted with one another."

He was the leader. It was not hard to tell. I quickly looked through the minds of my family. I was sure Carlisle would want to meet another family of vegetarian.

"We would love to come. Just give my sister Alice the directions. What time should we be there?"

"twilight should be just fine. I am happy you have decided to come. We rarely find others we are so similar to. There is much for us to discuss."

He turned to give Alice the directions to their home. So much for wallowing in self hate tonight. For my family I would pull myself together long enough to meet this new family.


	4. Meeting

**Bella's pov**

I heard them before they even got near the house. How in the world they could be so loud I don't know. I sighed and set up on the edge of the bed. I stretched out from my nap. It still amazed me and the rest of my family. I could mimic any ability I came across, no matter who's ability that it was. I could do anything a human or vampire could. I slept and ate regular food, although I usually stuck to the "vegetarian" diet. My family didn't like the smell of human food, so I only ate human food when we were at school. As for the sleeping, I did that simply to escape the thoughts I had. Sometimes it wasn't such a good idea. Like when I would have the nightmare. The same one I had before I was changed. And just as I had then, I would wake up screaming.

I brought myself out of my thoughts and headed downstairs to see my family. They were all in the living room talking rapidly.

"There were five at the school. I'm not sure how many more there are. They agreed to come tonight at twilight." I heard Will telling Evelyn about the other family of vampires that were here in town.

"that's good. But most importantly Will, are they vegetarians, as we are?" Evelyn asked. She was worried that if they were not, we would have to leave. Caitlyn hated moving and it usually meant a very hostile little vampire when we did.

I tuned my family out and went over to the piano again. I wasn't sure why I have been drawn here so much lately. It was odd.

I sighed and looked out the window. It was almost twilight. Time to meet the vampires.

* * *

**Edward's pov**

I could think of a million things I would rather be doing besides meeting this family. But if it made Esme happy, I would do it.

We were running through the forest, something I did not like to do. It reminded me to much of running with Bella. She hadn't liked it at first, even got sick a few times. But after some time, and as long as she kept her eyes closed, it was something we enjoyed doing together.

When we reached their house, I looked it over. Just another house. Nothing held my interest anymore. The only time my life was complete was when she was in it. Once she was no longer apart of it, it had no meaning. She was my meaning for life, without her I might as while not exist.

_Edward stop moping. We all miss her. But for Esme lighten up. She really wants to meet this new family. And if you go in there looking like this they will think we are torturing you or something._

Alice was right I should think of Esme. She deserved better.

I straightened myself and put somewhat friendlier expression on my face and followed my family in. that's when it hit me. Freesia. I almost crumpled to the floor and probably would have if Alice wasn't beside me the instant the scent hit her.

It wasn't as strong as Bella's had been. Not that it could have been her anyway. She was somewhere in heaven, happy, without any monsters haunting her.

I looked around the room for the first time and saw the flowers everywhere. No wonder the smell hit me so strongly. Of all the different scents in the world, why did these vampire have to have this one?

We were greeted instantly by a tall, black haired vampire. There was something about her that reminded me of Esme, though they looked nothing alike.

"oh I am so glad you all decided to come! I have been looking forward to meeting you since my husband saw you coming."

I watched as the women hug Esme and Carlisle. She seemed nice enough. Maybe she could keep Esme company and then she wouldn't have time to worry about me as much.

"My name is Evelyn. My family will join us shortly. They are as excited to meet you as I."

While she was saying this a tiny little vampire, smaller than Alice even came through the door. "Evelyn, she is going to play it again. You might as well order another piano. And to think I actually thought this one was going to la-"

She didn't finish. As soon as her eyes caught mine, he golden eyes turned black and she was crouching in front of me. The snarl that ripped through the tiny creature was enough to startle me, but the intense hatred that I saw in her eyes was more startling.

_how DARE he show his face here! I should rip him apart now. Oh god where is she? Oh please, please don't let her come in here. There is no way she would be able to recover form this. It took so long for me to get her to smile again._

"Caitlyn! What on earth! Stop it right now. What has gotten into you?"

She stood up out of her crouch, but her hate filled eyes never left my shocked eyes. I noticed her entier body was shaking with rage. What on earth had I done to this girl. I have never seen her before in my life and she was ready to rip me apart!

"Evelyn, its _him_. The one that hurt her. She has already been thinking about them so much. She must have know they were coming."

How had I hurt anyone? The only person I have ever hurt is long gone.

Evelyn looked at me and the disbelief in her eyes went from understanding to anger and then back to the calm that had been there before.

"oh well, umm that changes things. You are the Cullens?"

Now it was our turn to be completely caught off guard. How did they know?

Just then a rather large vampire walked in. he reminded me of Emmett and I only hoped he wasn't as competitive as Emmett.

"Hey" he boomed, "what's up? Oh umm hello."

Just when Evelyn turned to inform him of the events that just occurred, there was a soft melody coming from the living room.

The big one sighed. "looks like we're going to need another piano. Bella is playing his melody"

_Bella?_


	5. A Haunting Melody

**A/N: OK I'm sorry it had taken me so long to post something new. i recently found an old series that i used to read and have been stuck on it for a while. Some of you may know it. _Sweep_yea its really good. it's about a girl who is a blood witch and there is a love triangle. but if you want to know more about it ill have something about it on my profile. And now on with the story!!!!! YAY (reviews make me smile btw ^_^)**

* * *

Bella? No that's not possible. She was gone. She died in Forks because of me. Her body was never found. _her body was never found._

I couldn't smell her scent in town. I never could find her body. It would explain everything. But that would mean she…no. she had been changed. I felt the anger for these vampires who changed her. How dare they take her life away from her! But what if, like Carlisle, they did it as a way to save her? Could she have been dying and I not there to protect her?

I stopped my train of thought and listened to the beautifully haunting melody that came from the living area. Was my Bella playing that heartbreaking song? Then I heard her beautiful voice. It wasn't the way I remembered but it was beautiful none the less.

The amazement slowly drifted to an unbearable pain as I listened to the words my angel was singing.

____

I'm not quite sure how to breathe  
without you here  
I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to say goodbye  
to all we were

be with me  
stay with me  
just for now  
let the time decide when I won't need you

my hand searches for your hand  
in a dark room  
I can't find you  
help me  
are you looking for me

can I feel any more  
lie to me, I'm fading  
I can't drop you  
tell me I don't need you

my hand searches for your hand  
in a dark room  
I can't find you  
help me  
are you looking for me

etch this into my brain for me  
tell me how its supposed to be  
where everything will go  
and how I'll be without you by my side

my hand searches for your hand  
in a dark room  
I can't find you  
help me  
are you looking for me

The pain that went through my body was so intense I thought it would bring me to my knees. Had she suffered as much as I? was this pain filled song about me? The melody slowly drifted away.

All of my family, myself included, jumped at the crashing sound that came next. I started to rush forward, to make sure she was safe, but was stopped by a very angry, almost dangerous looking little vampire.

Just as she was about to attack Alice stepping in-between us. It for a reason I don't know, stopped the girl from attacking.

"Move Alice, this isn't about you. You never hurt her, you were good to her. He should pay for what he made her go through."

Even though I knew the words were true they cut through my dead heart. I was a monster that cause a beautiful angle to suffer and for that I deserved to be ripped apart and to burn in hell for eternity.

" You know what Bella went through and I know what my brother went through, and trust me, it was hell for him to." Alice placed her hand on the tiny girl's shoulder. She seemed to calm down and relax.

"Alice I know you were a good friend to her. But you don't know what its like to feel the pain Bella felt because of him. I do. more than you possible know." a shy smile crept on Catlyn's face. "Or maybe you do. Did you see a vision about what I can do?"

It was now Alice's turn to smile. "Yea I did. And you are truly gifted. I saw you touching Edward, so I know you will see what I am talking about. I also saw that Bella went off to a place in the woods, and shouldn't be back for some time. So I suggest that we should get to know each other."

Catlyn smiled at Alice. It was odd that these to should take such a liking to one another. Alice twined her arms with Catlyn and they begin to walk into the living room. Suddenly Alice stopped and turned.

"Carlisle, Evelyn, please whatever you do, don't let Emmett and William be alone together. I don't think anyone would be ready for that."

Catlyn actually busted into laughter.

"Edward" I looked up when Alice called me "you come to. I think you and Caitlyn should get to know one another."


End file.
